1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling vibration in a portable device and an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices have recently provided more and more services and additional functions. In order to increase the utility of portable devices and satisfy various user demands, a variety of applications have been developed for the portable devices.
Portable devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC), are capable of storing a large number of such applications. Shortcut keys are displayed in the form of icons on the touch screen of a portable device to execute the individual applications. A user can execute an intended application in the portable device by touching one of the displayed icons. In addition to the shortcut keys, various visual objects including widgets, photos, and text are displayed on the touch screen of the portable device.
Information is input to the portable device by touching the displayed objects using an input device such as a user's finger, an electronic pen, a stylus pen, or the like.
An input can be applied by hovering the input device over the touch screen in a non-contact manner as well as directly touching the touch screen in the portable device. Thus a user-friendly User Interface (UI) is provided.
Recently, a portable device has been configured so as to generate vibration upon receipt of a touch input on a touch screen, in order to provide a feeling to a user that simulates pressing a button. Research has been made on various touch input techniques to satisfy user demands for new, pleasant multi-sense interfaces.
As described above, in the related art when a user manipulates a portable device, the portable device provides vibration to the user through a touch screen so as to given a sense of manipulation to the user. With this scheme, the user may only feel a touch of an input device on the touch screen, without a real feeling of using an application. Accordingly, there is a need for providing an improved UI input device to satisfy increasing user demands for a touch input of an input device beyond a simple role of selecting an object displayed on a touch screen.